Stay with me
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Post "El Misterio de la Mansión Noroeste"; después de que Pacífica lograra poner fin a la maldición, las represalias no se hacen esperar y con ello estaba el castigo; sin embargo, alguien iba a estar de su lado. Primer fic de Dipper-Pacífica.


**Stay with me:** **Primer fic de Dipper-Pacífica. Después de los eventos ocurridos durante el capítulo de "El misterio de la Mansión Noroeste", la fiesta ha terminado, hay decepción dentro de la familia por la desobediencia de Pacífica por haber permitido que abriera las puertas para que entrara el pueblo; sin embargo, alguien decidió quedarse un rato más por allí.**

 **No soy dueño de Gravity Falls, ésta pertenece a Alex Hirsch y Disney. El objetivo es solo entretener.**

* * *

Sabía bien que las consecuencias no se iban a hacer esperar, llegarían en el momento en el que la fiesta terminaría: Pacífica Noroeste, aquella chica millonaria, elitista y que jamás se mezclaría con el pueblo, lo más vulgar, visto desde los ojos de aquella familia, había roto aquella "barrera" que los separaba de los comunes. Sus padres no habían podido dar crédito a esto, sumado de que era una cuestión de vida o muerte salvarlos de convertirse en un verdadero bosque por aquel espíritu vengativo del leñador que había lanzado su maldición a los antepasados y que regresaría para tomar venganza, si las puertas no eran abiertas al pueblo. Lo hizo, no podían creerlo, pero su hija había desobedecido esa regla tan importante de la familia y ahora tendría que afrontar las consecuencias, pagar los platos rotos por haber dejado entrar a la chusma.

Después de que la fiesta terminó, la rubia vio la expresión severa de sus padres, éstos no la iba a dejar irse de rositas, cometió el peor error de todos y lo único que podía hacer era aceptar el castigo.

\- Pacífica Noroeste.- Le llamó su padre, mientras que se hallaba sentado en uno de los sillones junto con su esposa.

Preston dejó sobre la mesa el libro que estaba leyendo, para después ponerse de pie.

\- Papa, entiendo bien lo que pasó, sé que soy una Noroeste y todo, pero...- Las palabras no servirían para nada, no hubo una campana que la hiciera callar y que obedeciera siempre las reglas de sus padres, sino que hubo silencio, uno tan parecido al de una Iglesia en plena Misa.

Tragó saliva, le latía el corazón, sus dedos estaban temblando como si estuviera en un terremoto y parecía ser una eterna tortura que el tiempo no le dijera cuándo se vendría la respuesta.

\- ¿Sabes lo que significa esta fiesta para nuestra?.- Preguntó Priscilla, la esposa de Preston, quien estaba cruzada de brazos.- ¿Lo sabes?.

\- Sí.- Respondió ella, de forma seca y bajando la mirada.

\- No solo has desobedecido nuestras órdenes, las reglas que regimos aquí, sino que dejaste que entrara la chusma, ahora nos verán como esos "ricos" de California que hacen campañas de solidaridad y demás. Nuestra sangre jamás se mezclaría con la de ellos, no somos iguales, así que será mejor que a partir de ahora vayas pensando en cómo arreglar las cosas.- Sostuvo su padre, mientras que le señalaba, como si fuera un juicio por algún crimen que no cometió.

\- ¿No somos iguales?. Esas personas son iguales a nosotros, aunque seamos de un estrato social más alto, estamos unidos. Alguna vez, en el Pasado, debimos haber sido pobres y que trabajáramos para ganar el sustento, ¿no lo creen?.- Expresó ella su opinión.-

\- Pacífica.- Le llamó su madre.

\- ¡No, mama!. De no haber sido por Dipper, todos estaríamos convertidos en madera, seríamos un eterno bosque, así que denle las gracias a él. Vi todo nuestro Pasado: Mentiras, engaños, corrupción, sobornos, ¿así nos hicimos ricos? ¿robando, engañando y mintiendo?.- Mostró esa evidencia que le había desgarrado el alma: Todo había sido un vil engaño, una desgracia que tendría que vivir para siempre.

\- ¡Suficiente!.- Ordenó Preston, mientras que se derrumbaba lo expuesto por su hija.- Estás castigada: Nada de ver a tus amigas, ni salir. Vas a tener mucho tiempo para ir pensando en lo que hiciste.- Advirtió éste y la rubia se fue caminando hacia la planta.

\- Digan lo que digan, lo que hice esta noche fue salvar sus vidas y la de los demás de ese leñador. No me importa lo que me digan, lo volvería a hacer, tal vez con eso se limpie un poco la mancha que llevamos todos los Noroeste, desde nuestros orígenes.- Sentenció la joven y se encerró en su habitación.

* * *

Después de que la Mansión Noroeste quedó limpia, pronto cayó el silencio, sus habitantes se fueron a dormir, al otro día tendrían que andar dando explicaciones por el "buen gesto de solidaridad" que habían demostrado; pero Pacífica no podía conciliar el sueño, se hallaba sentada en uno de los bancos de cemento que adornaban el enorme patio y parque que había allí mismo.

\- _"¿Por qué no lo entienden?. Era abrir las puertas o dejar que nos convirtieran en árboles?. No había opción, ¡¿por qué no lo entienden?. Encima que me ocultaron todos los engaños y corrupción que hicieron mis antepasados. ¿Qué clase de familia es la mía? ¿Una que supuestamente es un modelo a seguir, o una llena de mentiras?. No lo puedo creer".-_ Pensaba la rubia, no se había quitado aquel vestido desde el inicio, se debatía sobre su papel en la Familia Noroeste, en especial por toda la verdad que había visto en ese pasadizo secreto, lo único que podía hacer era pensar.

De golpe, sintiendo que alguien tocaba su hombro, la tomó por sorpresa y se giró bruscamente, hallándose con esa persona castaña, la cual había logrado entrar allí, burlando la seguridad que había en ese sitio. Pacífica había caído al piso por el susto y de ahí vio como la mano de esa persona se extendía hacia ella.

\- ¿Dipper? ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Si mis padres te ven, estarás...- Intentó ella en convencerlo de que se fuera, pero no pudo, volvió a caer en la tristeza.

\- Oye, ¿estás bien, Pacífica? ¿Qué pasó? ¿No me digas que...?.- Quiso saber el muchacho sobre las represalias que recibió de parte de Preston y Priscilla, mientras que ella se le adelantaba.

\- No soy una Noroeste para ellos, después de lo que hice, ellos me consideran una "mancha".- Sostuvo con tristeza.

\- No digas eso, no fue tu culpa, era lo que se tenía que hacer.- Le defendió el chico, sentándose a su lado.

\- Debí haber dejado que ese fantasma nos convirtiera a todos en un bosque, tal vez así, la gente sabría bien quiénes fueron los Noroeste: Una basura, mentirosos, corruptos, traidores, esos son nuestros "títulos". Ni siquiera yo debería serlo.- Comenzó ella a sentirse triste, a llorar, era tanta la presión, como un globo que estaba hinchado de aire y que en cualquier momento estallaría, pues ese fue el instante en el que todo "colapsó".

\- Hey, hey.- Dijo Dipper, tomándola con delicadeza, ella era una Dama, una joven con modales y educación, él era distinto, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera darle ánimos para seguir adelante.- No digas eso, no tienes la culpa de todo lo que ha hecho tu familia.

\- ¿No? ¿No la tengo? ¿Y todo lo que le hice a tu hermana?. Llevo la misma maldita sangre en mis venas y ésta corrompida, llena de Pecados. No intentes con querer hacerme sentir mejor, aún con lo que hice esta noche, tal vez era mejor dejar que todo se quedara reducido a madera y listo, no habría que estar así ahora.- Sostuvo Pacífica con los ojos humedecidos, mostrando ese lado salvaje suyo, de no querer aceptar ese "perdón", porque sabía que ella fue "partícipe" de todo lo ocurrido, desde la llegada de los gemelos a Gravity Falls.

Dipper no dijo nada por ese momento, retrocedió, lo que la rubia decía era verdad, ¿para qué querer remediar las cosas, cuando ya todo estaba hecho?. Pacífica había ofendido, atacado, insultado y hasta burlado de Mabel, la hermana gemela del castaño muchas veces y ahora, que después de haber realizado una buena acción, se sentía peor, ya que su familia la consideraba una "mancha" por haber roto con un importante linaje de "honorables y respetuosos" Noroeste.

\- No eres eso, jamás te digas algo así.- Le dijo él, dándole ánimos a la joven.

\- ¿Tú crees? ¿Aún después de todo el daño que le hice a tu hermana?.- Quiso saber ella sobre esa pregunta central.

\- Vamos, Mabel no es rencorosa, yo creo que tú hiciste bien: Tengo que admitirlo, fuiste la heroína de este día, nos salvaste a todos, no te digo que tuvieras que hacer un mega-acto de heroísmo, sino que, aún siendo éste el más pequeño, valió la pena, abriste las puertas y la gente del pueblo pudo entrar. Que tus padres te consideren una "mancha", ellos están sumamente equivocados y un día se darán cuenta de su error.- Dijo Dipper, mientras que la tomaba y de ahí, la rubia se le adelantó y lo abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo su cabeza contra el pecho del castaño.

\- Gracias, Dipper.- Agradeció Pacífica, dejando de llorar, sintiéndose un poco mejor.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra al respecto, se quedaron callados, Pacífica extendió sus brazos por el cuello de Dipper hasta llegar a su espalda, mientras que él la tomó por la cintura. ¿Sería por impulso, para "rebelarse" contra el castigo que Preston y Priscilla le habían impuesto a Pacífica? ¿Quién sabe?. Lo que si sabían era que tendrían su "Beso de Verano". Por un momento, Dipper pensaba que estaba cometiendo un error, ¿se estaba por besar con aquella chica que les hizo la vida imposible a los dos gemelos?. Pero se contuvo, ¿qué importaba?. No toleraba con verla triste, así que se dejó llevar por sus emociones, sus sentimientos que ambos compartían y de ahí, bajo la luz de la Luna, la cual salía y los Cielos de Gravity Falls se despejaban, ambos compartieron un tierno y dulce beso.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **No sé si estará bien este pequeño One-Shot, lo dejo a su juicio, si no está del todo bien, lo borraré y haré un nuevo (lo considero un "Prototipo"). Nos estamos viendo y que tengan un buen fin de semana.**


End file.
